Seeds of Yesterday
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. Simba had lost the fight with Scar, but due to Scar being old and his days being numbered he left taking Nala with him. Vowing that his son will return and reclaim the throne. It's now up to Princess Kiara to make sure that prediction dosen't come true. But no one told her she'll fall in love with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, let me say that I have been wanting to write a Kiara/Kion story and this idea I came up with let it happen without incest happening. For the record, I have no problem with those who wrote Kion and Kiara being together even though they're siblings. They're animals and it happens, but enough of my rambling. Here's the first chapter of Seeds of Yesterday. Remember to leave a review, thank you.**

Her bright green eyes looked up at the top of the kopje. Everything is about to change for the better, now that she brought the lost prince back. One of her friends, Jua joined her side as they awaited their king's victorious return. Nala turned her head to see her parents waiting for Simba with the old queen. But as time went on their hope were slowly dying as well. As the rain began to pour and drench the fire that started a figure began to come down from the summit. Everyone began to smile for it to fade when the figure turned out to be the one that they hoped was killed. The rich brown lion limped down and glared at the lionesses and lions that growled at him before he turned his green gaze on the one that almost got him killed.

"Your plan didn't work. Simba is dead." there were gasps that went around the pride. But the lion ignored them. "I'm too old to rule, that's why I'm leaving but let it be a notion that my cub, my son will return and take my place."

Nala glared at the older lion as the hyenas came and surrounded him. "Good. When that time comes we'll be really for your breed."

The scared lion chuckled before taking a step forward. "Nala, Nala. You don't get it. You're coming with me to bare my heir."

Nala gasped and tried to run towards the pride but the hyenas herded her towards the Outlands against her will. No matter how much she tried to fight, it was useless. A light peachy lion growled as his light brown eyes were full of hate.

"Scar! Let my daughter go!"

Scar ignored the other male and turned to head out of the Pridelands. The light peachy lion charged but was pounced on by a bunch of hyenas causing his mate and daughter to cry out.

"Father!"

"Kiongozi!"

The dark cream lioness ran to her fallen mate and buried her head in the deceased lion's brown mane. Nala looked at her parents with tears falling down her face. She knew what she had to do, even though it was the last thing she wanted but it was to protect the rest of her loved ones.

"I'll go..."

Scar grinned before turning and continued towards the Outlands with Nala reluctantly following. Along with the hyenas and a few lionesses that were loyal to him, even though he killed his brother. Sarafina slumped down and cried as Sarabi headed around the kopje and gasped her son's body. The dark beige lioness took off towards her beaten cub. Looking at him now reminded her of the day of the stampede and she saw Mufasa's body.

"He'll live."

Sarabi shook her head before looking from her son's unconscious body to see a farmilar mandrill treating the wounds. "Rafiki..."

The old sherman looked up with hurt dark blue eyes. "The king will live. With time he'll be able to rule but in the meantime, I suggest help from the Coast pride."

Sarabi nodded before standing and headed for where the pride was still gathered. When the old queen turned the corner she was greeted by her old friend and former majordomo.

"Your highness. I'm sorry for-"

"Simba is not dead." the dark beige lioness interuppted. "Zazu, I need to go to the Coast pride. Tell them what happened and that the Pridelands are in need of help."

The blue hornbill nodded before taking flight into the dark skies. A dull brown lion walked towards the former queen, the rain pouring down damping his dark brown mane.

"Sarabi, is there something that I can do to help?"

Sarabi smiled grateful at the young lion. "Can you bring Simba up to the cave so that he may recopperate properly."

The dull brown lion nodded before heading around the kopje. Sarabi sighed deeply before heading over to towards her friend was looking at the direction her daughter was headed.

"I can't believe they're gone."

Sarabi nuzzled the creamy lioness. "I'm sorry."

Tears began to fall again as she looked down at her mate. "I didn't get to tell them..."

Sarabi's orange eyes widen before she shook her head. "It'll turn out alright. Just wait, it'll turn out alright. After all..we have the kings on our side."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A large dark orange lion paced as his family watched from the sides. It hasn't been no longer than a half an hour since Zazu, the Pridelands majordomo came and gave them the news. Now the king of the Costland was thinking on the matter and it didn't go well with his three children.

"Father."

King Mosi moved his brown eyes towards his oldest cub. "Malka, I didn't give you promission to speak."

The young pale orange lion narrowed his brown eyes. "I don't need it. I won't stand by and wait for your answer and the Pridelanders need help. Mom's family is in the Pridelands. Or have you forgotten Auntie Tamu, now that you found a new mate."

Mosi growled as he stood tall to adverse his authority. "Watch your tongue boy. Kahara is your mother and your queen."

The youngest cub of King Mosi, Princess Kamaria frowned. "Malka is right. The Pridelanders are where Malka and Tojo's family are. We should help."

Queen Kahara shook her head before snapping at her dark orange daughter. "Stay out of this Kamaria."

Kamaria looked at her brunt orange mother with grey eyes. "No. I have right to speak about this just as my brothers have a right to help their family. And I want to help too. Anything I can do...name it."

Malka and Tojo smiled at their little sister causing their father to growl before storming out of the cave with Kahara following.

Kamaria sighed before looking at her brothers. "When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who favored and following. As well as the ones who reviewed. I'm glad you're interested. Here's the next chapter of Seeds of Yesterday.**

Simba blinked his orange eyes open to snap them closed with a groan. A growl erupted from his chestnut throat as he felt the pain rip through his body. After awhile of waiting for the pain to pass the golden lion tried to sit up only to fall back down with a painful growl.

"Easy there. Don't want you to relapse."

Simba weakly looked up and gave a small smile as he saw a farmilar face walking towards him with a staff. "Rafiki...?"

"It's me. But I advise you to stay put so you don't injure yourself further."

Simba sighed before lying his head between his paws. "Rafiki, what happened? Where's Nala?"

"Simba.."

The golden lion lifted his head to see his mother walking in the cave before sitting by his side. "Mom..what happened? Where's Nala?"

Sarabi sighed deeply before raising a paw and moved some of Simba's red mane from his eyes. "You lost the fight against Scar but he left and took Nala with him to bare his heir that he deem will return and reclaim the throne."

Simba looked at his mother with wide orange eyes that was filling up with tears. "Nala's gone?"

Sarabi nodded before nuzzling her son. "I'm afraid so. She was forced to go after the hyenas killed her father."

Simba looked up from the cave floor with a shocked expression. "Kiongozi is dead?"

"I'm sorry but yes." Sarabi inhaled and exhaled before standing. "Your friends from the coast pride is here helping. So in the meantime rest."

"Mom." the dark beige lioness stopped and looked over her shoulder. "With Nala gone who am I going to take as my queen?"

Sarabi pinned her ears. She knew this was going to be hard. Ever since Simba and Nala were cubs they had the connection between them but now her son has to find someone else to have that connection with. "I'm sorry son. I don't know, I would suggest Tama but I believe she and Tojo became mates during the month and half since you been out. But that's the least of our concern. You rest and we'll worry about that later."

Simba nodded before watching his mother and Rafiki walk out of the cave. The fact that he has been out more than a month was the least thing he was worried about. He wondered who could be his queen, definitely not Xolo. But one thing is for sure, he won't let Scar's prediction come true.

 _ **In The Outlands**_

A pale tan lioness growled as she headed in her step mother's private den. It was away from the termite mounds but quite dangerous since the hyenas were now enemies.

"I know what you're going to say, Zira. I will be ready when I'm ready. I already lost a cub...I'm not rushing to lose another one."

Zira looked at the peachy cream lioness with sympathy in her red eyes. "The hyenas have been exiled to the other side of the Outlands. Janja...he's messed up but he's gone. And know that my father is upset as well."

Nala grunted before turning around so her back was to the bit older lioness. "If he's in a hurry why not use Nuka."

Zira sighed heavily. "You know why. Look, Nala I like you and don't want to see you get hurt. But one way or another my father is going to get what he wants."

Without anything else to say the pale tan lioness turned and left the new Outlands queen to herself.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Princess Kamaria sat on the side as her gray eyes watched her temporary pride feast on the prey her and her brothers brought from the coast pride. She has met everyone but the king who is also her brothers' friend. But what's eating at her is the loneliness that she feels. On top of the fact she feels like a disappointment to her parents. She knows that she was promised to a king up in the mountains but she wanted a mate that she actually loved and loved her. Not just because she can give them a healthy heir. When she was younger she tried to do everything the way her parents wanted but now she has her own views and that's not going well with her parents, especially her mother.

A clearing of a throat caused the dark orange lioness to move her eyes towards the source to see a farmilar rich brown lioness that she got to know why she was in the Pridelands and also happens to be best friends with her brothers. "Hey Kula."

Kula smiled at the younger lioness before sitting by her side. "Homesick?"

Kamaria looked at her new friend before looking out into the plains. "You can say that."

Kula gave Kamaria a nudge. "Anyone special back home that you're might be missing?"

Kamaria lowered her head, "Not the special you're speaking of. Malka has a fiencee back home. He's the only one and now that Tojo got hitched I feel alone."

Kula pinned her ears and frowned before a smile formed. "I know something that will cheer you up." Kamaria looked at her friend who stood and headed towards one of the carcasses. "My cousin would love to have a visitor."

Kamaria looked at the rich brown lion. "I didn't know you had a cousin?"

Kula pinned her ears and sighed. "My tie to him is something I wouldn't want to brag about." she then perked her ears and smiled before looking at the kopje. "He's up there and I'm sure he would love the company."

Kamaria followed Kula's brown eyes and gasped as she put the pieces together. The old king that made the Pridelands is horrible place is Kula's father who also is the current king's uncle. "I don't think that's good idea."

Kula shook her head before pushing her towards the zebra carcass. "Bring him a tigh. It's his favourite, and I finish your work down here."

Kamaria wanted to protest but knew that it was useless. She walked over and pulled the zebra tigh off before she slowly made her way up priderock and into the coolness of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three.**

 _ **"Hold on Simba!"**_

 _He was holding on for dear life to a rotted tree branch. The stampede clashed against the tree in their wake to get away from whatever they were running from. He didn't want to die. A wildebeest rammed into the tree nearly knocking him off. His claws was slipping...another wildebeest rammed into the tree sending him soaring into the air. He was soon grabbed in mid-air before sliding across the gorge after a wildebeest rammed into his father._

 _ **"Dad!"**_

 _The large golden lion rushed in between the herd and grabbed his son. He placed his son on a ledge but before he could joined Simba he was carried back into the stampede. Simba scanned the sea of black and brown but was no sign of his father anywhere. He climbed up higher to get a better look. On a the cliff face was his father, the king of the Pride Lands was struggling to climb the steep slope. He looked up directly at Simba, fear in his amber eyes._

 _ **"Simba! Simba, help me!"**_ _Mufasa shouted to his son._

 _ **"Dad!"**_ _Simba shouted back. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless!_

 _There was no one around to save his father. That was when he knew it was up to him to save the king. But what could he do? He was a cub. But the more he debated on how he was going to save his father, Mufasa began to slid further down._

 _ **"Simba!"**_ _the king shouted as he slid down until he finally lost his grip._

 _ **"No!"**_ _Simba cried as he watched his father fall to his death and disappear into the stampede below._

"Your highness..."

Simba tried to come his racing heart as he realized it was another dream. A feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts and his sorrow.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Simba took a deep breath before looking up at the voice to see a dark orange lioness. Confusion filled his orange eyes as he never seen her before. "I'm sorry but.."

Simba watched as the lioness lowered her head. "Forgive me. My name is Kamaria, my brothers are friends of yours. Malka and Tojo."

A smile formed as he looked at the bit younger lioness. "I didn't know Mal and To' had a sister."

Kamaria moved some lose pebbles around with her paw. "I'm their half sister. Our father remarried after the old queen died."

Simba frowned and was going to say something when a dark blonde lioness walked into the cave. The blonde lioness took one look at Kamaria and growled.

"Who are you!"

Kamaria pinned her ears but before she could say anything Simba managed to sit up and roar.

"Xolo. You have no right to demand, so I'll ask you kindly to leave." Simba's orange eyes burned into Xolo's pale blue eyes.

Xolo bowed her head, "Yes your highness."

As Xolo was leaving she gave Kamaria a glare before turning the corner. Simba grunted before he tried to stand only to collapse on his side with a growl.

"Don't do that!" Kamaria cried out as she ran to the king's side.

Simba was panting as the pain erupted through his body. "I can't stand to be cooped up when there things that need to be done."

Kamaria placed a paw on Simba's and quickly removed it when she saw Simba look at her. "I'm sorry. I was trying to console."

Simba smiled and it actually took Kamaria's breath away. "I appreciate it."

Kamaria smiled lightly before standing and walked over to the zebra tigh before dragging it over. "I was told that you might be hungry."

Simba nodded before digging into the carcass. He looked up a few moments later to see Kamaria heading towards the cave entrance. "Hey!" Kamaria stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't be afraid to stop by...I...really enjoy your company."

Kamaria smiled before exiting the cave. Simba smiled as a feeling he thought he'll never feel again came bubbling up. The golden lion shook his head, that's not possible. Simba closed his eyes and laid his head down, figuring that after a night's rest his head will be cleared. Only if it was that simple.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Zira shook her head as she watched Nala throw up her insides. The pale tan lioness shook her head before walking over to the peachy cream lioness. "You're pregnant."

Nala inhaled and exhaled before glaring at her step daughter. "So are you."

Zira sighed as she turned her head. "I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him."

Nala took a deep breath before head bumping Zira. "We'll tell him together."

Zira smiled before turning as the two of them headed towards Scar's den. The rich brown lion looked up and smiled.

"Ah my beautiful girls. What do you have to tell me?"

Zira shared a look with Nala before the peachy cream lioness nodded and walked over to Scar. She nuzzled him, more for his benefit.

"We're both expecting."

Scar looked at Nala before moving his own green eyes towards his eldest daughter. "Get rid of it."

Nala's green eyes widened. "No!" Scar looked at her. "The cub could be a assist. Either way, if a girl she'll become our cub's queen, if a boy he'll be the backup that our son will need."

Scar looked at Nala a moment longer before smiling. "If that's what you wish." he looked at his daughter and nodded. "You heard your queen. You get to keep the cub."

Zira bowed before turning to exit the den. She quickly entered her own den where she was greeted by her two cubs.

"Mama, what did grandfather say?" asked a rich brown cub that was heading into his teen stage.

Zira nuzzled her son before pulling her light tanned daughter close. "He agreed to let me have the cub. Soon there will be a uncle for you to play with."

"Queen Nala is pregnant as well?"

Zira nodded, "Yes Vitani, she is." Zira nudged her cubs towards the corner of the cave. "Off to bed you two. Tomorrow I'm taking you hunting."

Vitani and Nuka cheered before rushing off towards their sleeping area. Zira followed before lying down, with her thoughts on the future she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows. I really appreciate them. Now here's the next chapter.**

It's been a three months since the fight and Simba had recovered wonderfully. The Pridelands had returned to their beauty as when Mufasa was in rule. New life was prospering in the Pridelands even Sarafina's newest cub, Mheetu was running about making the pride smile. Now Simba needs to find a queen, one that was suitable to rule and has a caring heart. Nala was prefect but she was Scar's mate now but there was one other lioness he was considering asking. The reason why he denied Malka's request to join him on his patrol. Now was the perfect time to think things through. As he came to the water hole he smiled at a memory that resurfaced.

 _It was a few days after Rafiki gave the clear. Simba had went on a walk to stretch his legs. He wasn't expecting to go any further than the watering hole but his paws had a mind of their own. Soon the golden lion found himself at the gorge. Memories of that tragic day flood his mind. Simba closed his eyes as he lowered his head and his body began to rock._

 _ **"Simba."**_

 _Simba sniffed up some tears before looking up to see Kamaria looking at him. He couldn't stop himself._ _ **"If I wasn't so naive, my father would still be alive."**_

 _Kamaria shook her head before walking over and sat by the king._ _ **"It wasn't your fault."**_ _she heard the story from Sarabi and it broke her heart._ _ **"Scar's at fault. You were the victim along with your father."**_

 _What took Simba by surprise was the nuzzle Kamaria gave him. He knew what he vowed but he couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in the pit of his stomach._

Simba shook his head before bending down to lap up the cool liquid. To stop at the beautiful creature that was drinking across from him. The sun gave her dark orange fur a heavenly glow. Simba cleared his throat causing Kamaria to lift her head and look at him with her beautiful grey eyes.

"Morning Simba."

Simba smiled before walking over to the younger lioness. "Morning Kamaria." he breathed in her scent and smiled brightly. "I have something to ask you."

Kamaria looked at Simba wondering what could his question be.

"I thought I would never fall in love with another lioness but you proved me wrong. So...I know it's sudden but I am deeply in love with you. And I want you as my mate and queen. So will you marry me?"

Kamaria stared with wide eyes but she couldn't deny the feelings she had. "Yes."

Simba beamed before rubbing his nose against Kamaria's. Who purred in return before thrusting her head under Simba's.

 _ **At Priderock**_

All the animals that returned had gathered to hear the news the new king had to share. Xolo sat away from the pride, she just can't stand Kula. Mainly for the blood that runs through her veins. But when Simba choose her to be his mate and queen, her first act is to exile that her and all of Scar's blood that's still in the Pridelands. Her pale blue eyes snapped up as she saw Simba walk towards the peak with...

"No." Xolo growled before rushing off. She knew that there wasn't anything she could do now. But as she was running she saw the border of the Outlands. A grin formed before she turned and made a dash for the Outlands.

Back at Priderock Simba and Kamaria stood at the peak. The golden lion smiled at the lioness at his side before turning his attention towards the crowd below.

"I have a announcement to make. I have found my queen. As of today your queen and my mate will be Kamaria."

Malka and Tojo smiled before roaring along with the pride as the animals cheered. Simba and Kamaria nuzzled before they roared to their kingdom.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A loud roar erupted through the dry air of the Outlands. A teenage Nuka stopped his pursuit of Vitani and looked at the direction the roar came from. To see his mother bolt towards the direction of his grandfather's private cave with his grandmother, Nina right behind her. The rich brown teen looked at his sister before following. Vitani right behind the oldest grandson of Scar. Once a few feet away from the cave the roars and growls became clear as sounds of pain. Nuka was about to enter the cave when a young dark grey lioness stopped him.

"You can't go in there yet."

Nuka sat before growling at the slightly older lioness. "Why the hell not!?"

The young lioness rolled her brown eyes. "Nala went into labor. You can't go in unless your mother or Nala calls you."

Nuka grunted before waiting as he had no other choice. For what felt like forever they finally heard the call for them to come in. Nuka walked into the back of the cave where his eyes landed on the peachy cream lioness, who smiled as she moved her paws. Snuggled against the new mother's chest was a golden yellow bundle with brown spots. Nuka raised a eyebrow before looking up at his mother.

"What's with the spots?"

Nina rolled her red eyes at her grandson and snarled. "They're baby spots. All cubs have them but grow out of them once a month old."

Nuka looked back at the cub who was now on its back. Nuka peeked out the cub is a male so he glanced up at the mother.

"What's his name?"

Nala smiled before nuzzling the cub. "Kiongozi...Kion for short."

Scar looked up at that before glaring as he bared his teeth. "Absolutely not!"

Nala glared before narrowing her green eyes. "You don't have a say in the matter. It's because of you my father is dead. So our son will be named Kion."

Scar grunted before leaving the cave. He knew Nala was right and he felt terrible what happened. Regardless of what others say, he cared deeply for Nala. He just wished he had a way to prove that. The sound of the paws walking on the dusty ground caused Scar to move his green eyes up to smile.

"Well, well, well. What is a Pridelander doing in these parts?"

Xolo groaned before taking a deep breath and walked towards the old lion. "I'm no longer a pridelander."

Scar chuckled before closing the gap between the two and began to circle the dark blonde lioness. "Oh really? Why is that?"

Xolo growled as her ears pinned. "Simba took another lioness that wasn't me!"

Something in Scar snapped as he grinned. This is what he needed, the perfect thing to turn Nala against Simba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back dear readers. As you know the story has set and now we get to meet the cubs.**

The sun rose high over the green plains of the African savannah. Giving light for all creatures, great and small. Some stayed in the shadows as the others made a terk to a large mountain structure that stood in the middle of the land. The sun lit up priderock as Simba stood looking over his kingdom. Zazu flew to the peak and bowed. Simba dipped his head as some of the animals parted to let a mandril through.

The golden lion smiled once the primate climbed up."Rafiki, I'm glad you came."

The mandrill smiled, "Who else will come do de ceremony for de next rulers!"

Simba nodded and turn to walk towards a cave where Kamaria laid with three cubs in her forepaws. One cub was a mixture of it's parents, the second was a brunt orange. The last cub was golden like it's father. Rafiki smiled before performing the ceremony. By breaking a fruit and spreading it on the cubs' heads. This is a sign that they are blessed and will be protected. Next he sprinkled dust on the cubs' before picking up the golden orange cub. He didn't have to pick up the others, since they wasn't first born. Once back at the peak, the mandrill thrust the cub in the air for all the animals to see. The elephants trumpeted, the herd animals stomping as the monkies cheered. As a sun beam shined down the animals bowed, one by one.

 _ **Inside the main cave**_

On the royal platform laid the Lion Queen with her three cubs in her paws.

"What are their names?" asked a light beige lioness as her bluish eyes shined while looking at the cubs in the queen's paws.

"The oldest is Kiara, the second is Zuri and the last is Kopa."

The light beige lioness giggled before looking at the golden cub. "Kopa?"

Kamaria shook her head with a amused smile, "It's what Simba wanted. Besides I think it's cute."

The light beige chuckled before looking at her side where a tawny beige cub laid asleep.

"You miss him, don't you Jua?"

Jua nodded as tears stream down her face. "Bahiti looks so much like him."

Kamaria nuzzled her friend, "He's stupid for leaving. But don't worry, I'm here. I'll help you the best I can. I'm sure Simba will too."

"You bet I will!" said the golden lion walking in the cave giving his mate a nuzzle before nuzzling his friend, "We're here for you."

Jua smiled at her friends, "Thank you."

Just then Zazu came flying in the cave."King Simba!"

Simba sighed before he looked at his majordomo with concern. "What is it, Zazu?"

"Hyenas are back and are hunting in the kingdom!"

Simba groaned before looking at his mate. Who gave him a small nuzzle."Be careful, dear."

The golden king nodded before nuzzling back, "I will, my love." then he looked at Zazu, "Lead the way."

The blue hornbill nodded before taking off with Simba following.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A mouse sat nibbling on a piece of meat as Kion stalked it from some tall grass. The golden yellow cub inched closer before pouncing and trapping the small creature under his lighter colored paws. With a proud smile he lifted his paw. The mouse waste no time and ran but to only get stepped on.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Kion looked at his father with fear in his light brown eyes, "It didn't do anything to me. Why killed it?"

Scar growled "You kill it or I'll kill you!"

Kion gulped as his father lift his paw. The the golden yellow cub pounce ending the small animal's life.

"Ahh, was that so bad?" Scar smiled.

Kion looked at the dead body as tears formed.

Scar narrowed his green eyes as he snarled, "I'll make a killer out of you, even it kills you!"

Scar left the scared cub behind as Nala walked over with a cold look. It wasn't in her plans to turn on the dark side but she thought that Simba loved her and when she found out that he replaced her, all the light that she was holding on died out. Now she's more than willing to make Simba pay.

"Mom!" Kion cried out as he ran to his mother.

The peachy cream lioness held the cub back, "You need to listen to your father if you want to live."

Kion watched in fear was his mother walked in the cave.

 _ **In another part of the Outlands**_

"Janja! Janja!"

Janja turned his dark blue eyes from his fighting pack to the valture. "Ah, Mizingo. What do you have for me today?"

Mizingo grinned before reporting to the male hyena matriarch. "Simba's cubs were presented."

A gleamed shined in Janja's eyes. "Perfect. We'll take over the Pridelands by kidnapping the heirs. Then Simba will be forced to hand over the throne."

"But Janja, how are we going to get the cubs?" Cheezi asked with his head tilted to the side.

Janja growled. "Because furbrain. Cubs are always curious. They'll come here looking for a adventure and we'll grab them." Janja leapt on a perch and laughed. "The Pridelands will be ours!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Nineteen reviews, thank you. Even though this a side project I'm happy where it's going. So here's your next chapter, enjoy.**

Time passed by quickly and the cubs were now three months old. On this particular morning Kiara and her siblings ran out to the peak. Mornings in the Pridelands was always a favourite of the princesess and prince. They enjoy watching the sun rise and give the kingdom a golden glow. The sound of apporching paws caused the royal cubs to look and see their mother exiting the cave.

"There you three are." Kamaria smiled before shaking her head. "I should of known you would be out here."

Zuri purred before rubbing against her mother's leg. "Of course. This is one of the most beautiful times of the day."

Kamaria nodded in agreement with her daughter. Mornings was one of the beautiful times of the day. "What do you have planned today?"

Kopa spoke up before his sisters with a excited gleam in his orange eyes. "I'm going scouting with Uncle Chumvi, Afua, Kovu, Tai and Mheetu."

Kamaria already knew about that. That Simba is taking Kula's mate Chumvi, Kopa and the young male cub to recruit some cheetahs for the Pridelands Guard. The dark orange queen shook her head before looking at her second daughter. "Zuri?"

The brunt orange princess smiled as her own grey eyes shined brightly with excitement. "I'm going hunting with Bahiti and Auntie Jua."

Kamaria nodded before turning to the golden orange princess. "Kiara? What about you?"

Kiara shrugged before moving her orange eyes from the Pridelands to her mother. "Just a bit of exploring."

Kamaria's grey eyes widened. "Kiara. You know how your father feels about you exploring alone."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "I know. I heard it a dozen times. Don't speak to any strangers, stay on the marked path. I know."

Kamaria sighed before nuzzling her cubs. "Alright. But I want you three to be back by noon. Your Uncle Malka is coming with your grandmother."

The cubs nodded before heading towards the rocky slope. Kamaria sighed, her cubs was growing up fast and before she knew it Kiara will be taking the throne and having a heir of her own. Kamaria shook her head before heading down the slope herself to prepare for her family's visit.

 _ **In the plains, a few hours later**_

"Dad, why do we need a guard?"

Simba smiled down at his son who was looking up with bright orange eyes. "As though there haven't been a threat but I can't risk being unprepared if something happens."

"So in case something happens, you want to be ready?" a creamy white cub asked as he looked at the king with wondering green eyes.

Simba nodded at the young cub that would of been his brother in law. "Yes, Mheetu. With the Outsiders so close and I will be busy teaching Kiara to be the next ruler, I will need someone to help protect the Pridelands."

"But why are we here?" asked a dark brown cub with brown eyes.

"Afua!" Chumvi growled sternly. "You're speaking to the king."

Simba nudged the dull brown lion's shoulder before smiling at the brown eye, dark brown cub. "With some training from your father and the cheetah I put in charge until Kopa is of age, I was hoping to have you all apart of the guard."

Kopa and the other cubs cheered as they jumped around Simba and Chumvi. Simba and Chumvi shook their heads before they continued towards the area on the Pridelands where the cheetahs were.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara had planned on exploring the rest of the Pridelands but apparently the great kings and queens had other plans. She's now wrapped into hanging with her sister and their best friend Bahiti. The three of them, mostly Zuri and Bahiti was talking excitedly about the upcoming hunt that the three of them are joining in a few weeks. To learn the basics and see how a hunt works before they start training, for Kiara and Zuri it's the royal traditional hunting solo. As for Bahiti she's training to become apart of the hunting party. Kiara wasn't looking forward to the hunting because she'll be up front with the queen. Not just that, as the future queen the pride expect her to bring something big and worthy back.

"Princesses!"

Kiara shook her head before looking up to see Zazu. The golden orange cub sighed in relief, she has never been so happy to see the hornbill.

"Princesses, you and your friend are needed back at priderock." Zazu explained once he landed on a nearby rock.

Kiara nodded before looking at Zuri and Bahiti. "Come on. I'll race ya back!"

Before the brunt orange princess or the tawny beige cub could say anything Kiara ran off.

"Hey!" Zuri cried out before running off after her sister with Bahiti following.

 _ **In the Outlands**_

Zira sat in the corner of the cave that her father and Nala claimed. In the back, under a hole that gave a light laid Nala and the newest addition to the family. Her little sister, Tiffu who was no more than a week old. With a smile the pale tan lioness stood and headed for another cave that was a bit away from the pride. Her father told her about it, that it was a place to get away when things get overbearing. As she was heading towards the cave a light golden cheetah walked passed. She knew that the cheetah had to come from her father's cave as that's the only thing up ahead. Turning her head around she quickened her pace to stop short at the sounds that greeted her ears. She pinned her ears back before she stalked into the cave and had to fight the erge to turn and run as she bared her teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she didn't care it was her father she was growling at. His actions had angred and disgusted her.

The rich brown lion got off the blonde lioness under him and cleared his throat. The lioness stood and gave Scar a lick across the cheek before growling at the pale tan lioness as she walked out of the cave.

Zira sneered before turning her red eyes that seemed to darken to amber as she glared at her father. "Xolo?! Not only are you meeting with the cheetahs but you're cheating!"

Before Zira knew it a paw connected with her left ear before it went down before disconnecting. A burning sensation flared in her ear and her eye. She couldn't see out of it but from her other eye that was swelling up with tears she saw her father looking at her.

"You'll know better than to raise your voice at me. I'm the king here, I do what is nessary!" Scar began to pace as he continued to glare at his oldest cub. "I love Nala but I am a lion. I have a need that Nala can't for fill at the time. As for the cheetah, our spy said Simba is recruiting cheetahs today. So I'm going to start my own guard as well with the strongest and fastest cheetahs around. Luckily, the cheetah leader of the dessert agreed to work with me." Scar finally stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry this happened Zira-"

"Kalila." Zira looked up and glared at her father from her one eye that set Scar back. "My name is Kalila. I know that it was what I was supposed to be named. So that is where I crossed the line. I'm done father..."

Scar recovered from his shock before hitting his daughter again. "I'll tell you when you are done! Now get out of my sight."

The pale tan lioness glared as she growled before turning and ran out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel bad for Zira/Kalila too. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Kiara giggled in glee as she leapt over a ditch before she turned and placed a paw on a nearby tree as Zuri and Bahiti jumped over the ditch to fall on to their stomachs with their chests heaving as they panted.

"Are you half cheetah?" Bahiti groaned before lying her on the cool grass under them.

Kiara giggled and waited for her sister and friend to catch their breathes before turning to head towards priderock that wasn't very far. When they reached the kopje they're playful atmosphere died out as they saw the queen crying while being embraced by the king, Tama's mate Tojo and a pale orange, black maned lion.

"Kiara. Zuri." Kiara and Zuri looked and saw their grandmother with Kopa and a brunt orange lioness that was looking at them with cold grey eyes.

"Grandmother what's going on?" Kiara asked as concern filled her eyes while she looked at her parents.

Zuri noticed something began to shine in the older brunt orange lioness' grey eyes. She felt a bit uncomfortable so she turned her gaze on her sister and grandmother.

"Cubs..."

Kiara and her siblings ran towards their parents with Sarabi following along with the brunt orange lioness. Kamaria sniffed up some tears before pulling her three cubs close.

Kopa managed to wiggle out of the embrace and looked up at his father. "Dad what's going on?"

Simba sighed before looking at his mate who nodded. "Your grandfather and your mother's best friend has went to the stars."

"The stars daddy?"

Simba closed his eyes for a moment. He forgot that he didn't tell them about the kings and queens. Kamaria lifted her head and took a deep breath and looked at her brothers before looking back at her cubs.

"Cubs, I want you to meet your other uncle. Malka."

Malka smiled down at his nieces and nephew. "They're beautiful, sis."

Kamaria looked at the lioness by Sarabi. "And that's your other grandmother. Kahara."

Kiara tilted her head but her eyes caught something on the kopje. She turned her orange eyes back to her parents. "Who's that up there?"

Malka looked up to see something disappear from view before lowering his gaze. "That's your cousin, Amira. Her mother, your mother's best friend passed on when she was born. So she always felt out of place."

Kiara looked back up before standing and up the kopje.

 _ **In The Smaller Cave on Priderock**_

"Did you see anything interesting."

A pale golden cub with black tuffs on her ears rolled her yellow eyes at the goldish cub with a dark brown tuff on his head and ears. "I did see some cubs."

The goldish cub sat up and looked at the few minutes younger cub. "So, you're going to go introduce yourself?"

"Faraji.."

"Amira."

Amira groaned before slumping down. "I'm too pathetic. Not even the cubs back home liked me."

Faraji stood up and walked over and placed a paw on the pale golden cub. "That's not-"

"Hello..."

The siblings looked towards the cave entrance to see a month older cub. As she walked closer they seen she had golden orange fur and bright orange eyes.

"Hi. I'm Kiara."

Faraji shared a look with his sister before looking at the princess. "Hello Kiara. My name is Faraji and this is my little sister -"

"Amira." Kiara smiled at the pale golden cub. "Your dad, my apparently uncle told me your name."

Amira sat up and looked at the older cub with her ears slightly lowered. "You're our cousin?"

Kiara nodded. "I have two other siblings. We can go meet them if you want."

Amira looked down as she moved some lose pebbles around with her paw. "I wish to stay in."

Faraji stood and ran out of the cave. "See ya later sis!"

Kiara turned back to Amira and smiled. "So have you played tag?"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was giving her daughter a bath while Kion was out training with Zira's youngest cub and Scar. When her ears perked at the sound of apporching paws. She looked up for her green eyes to widen as a gasp left her muzzle. "Zira..."

Walking into the light of the cave was the pale tan lioness with a notch in her left ear and a scar, exactly like Scar's over her left eye. "It's Kalila now."

Nala frowned. "Zi-Kalila, what happened? Why was you gone for almost a week?"

Kalila wanted to tell Nala the truth. That her father was cheating but she has been around the rich brown lion a long time. She knows that he was behind her grandfather, well step grandfather death. It's step grandfather because King Ahadi wasn't her father's sire. A rogue that drugged her grandmother with a special flower is her grandfather. Ever since that day her father hasn't been the same. But sadly it's not the end, she knows that her father's barbaric ideas is just starting.

"I got rammed by a water buffalo. I took a few days to get the wound together."

Nala didn't look too convinced but who was she to question it. Instead she gave a small smile, "I love the new name. It's better than hate."

Kalila nodded with a forced smile as she turned to leave out of the cave. Nala understood that she was going to see her very worried cubs. But as Kalila headed for her private cave Nala's last words wouldn't leave her. _It's better than hate_. She growled because that's all she felt was hate, hate and...fear.

 _ **Training area, Outlands**_

Weeks past and Kion's training got even more harsh.

"You will be fight harder!" snarled Scar as he swiped at his son causing the golden yellow cub to slid across the cracked dusty ground.

Kion got got up slowly with fear in his light brown eyes. He looked to the left and seen a pale golden cub with green eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head. With a deep breath he ran over and pounced, pinning the cub to the ground.

"That's my boy!" Scar purred with a grin before walking away.

Kion sat on his hunches and sighed, "What's the point of all this training?"

The pale golden cub walked over and sat."I don't see the big idea any way."

Kion lowered his ears, "Let's not let my dad hear that. It seem everything to him...and my mother."

The pale golden cub nodded, "Yea. Don't need anymore beatings."

Kion snorted, "Like that will happen." he sighed deeply, "come on, Hodari. Let's gets some rest before my dad gets us for more traning."

Hodari nodded and walked in a cave his mother claimed with Kion following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back dear readers. I see a lot of you can't wait for Kiara to meet Kion. So you don't you to wait any longer. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

During the weeks that passed, Kiara had got her new friend out of her mental shell. It was mid afternoon as Kiara and Amira raced through the Pridelands tossing a baobab fruit ball back and forth. Kiara leapt up trying to catch the pass from the pale golden cub. But the fruit went over the golden orange princess' head before landing on a ledge that was over a pond. Kiara pounced on the ledge before she caught sight of a unexplored vast up ahead. A bit of a barren land on the other side of the creek that ran on the northern border of the Pridelands.

"Wow." Kiara whispered loudly as she sat on the rocky surface as her orange eyes shined with wonder. "I wonder what's out there?"

Amira came up to her cousin's side before sitting with a frown. "Isn't that the Outlands? I thought Uncle Simba didn't want us to go there?"

Kiara groaned before rolling her eyes. "But he nor the others have said why." she turned to see the pale golden cub looking at her with her ears pinned. "You don't have to go...if you don't want to."

Amira sighed in relief before turning to head back towards the green grass. "I'll try my best to cover. Just...be careful Kiara."

Kiara nodded before heading towards the Outlands with a excited smile as she wondered what she would find.

 _ **In the Outlands**_

"This stinks."

A light gray hyena rolled his brown eyes at the beefy, dumb witted hyena. "Shut it Chungu. This is Janja's order and we must carry it out."

"But Kasar." a smaller, still dumb witted pale gray whined as his tongue rolled out of his darker gray muzzle. "We been out here for months."

Kasar growled before he spotted something headed their way. A evil grin formed before he turned to the two hyenas he was stuck with. "Chungu. Cheezi. There's a cub, go get her."

The two lower ranked hyenas ran off towards the unexpected cub.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion had to get away and with Xolo going into labour was the perfect time. Everyone minus his mother and older sister was fussing around the blonde lioness. He took the opportunity to explore on his own when he didn't realise that he was close to the Pridelands until he heard a scream. He didn't know why he bolted towards the source but he did. The golden yellow cub ran as the wind of his running whipped through this red mohawk tuff. He stopped at the edge of a valley to see a beefy hyena holding a scared cub by her scuff. He couldn't explain why he cared but he did.

"H-hey! Let her go!"

Kasar laughed as he looked up at the Outland prince. "Why don't you come down here!" when Kion didn't move Kasar and Cheezi laughed before the light gray hyena turned to the princess. "You're lucky that the boss wants you 'cause I'm starving."

"No!" something in Kion snapped. His eyes began to glow. "Let her go!"

He roared which sent the hyenas tumbling back. When Kion stopped roaring he looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

By now Kiara was climbing up the rocks before collapsing when she reached the surface.

"Are you okay?"

Kiara took deep breathes before looking up to see a pair of charming light brown eyes. "Yes, thank you."

Kion ears folded back as he smiled. "I couldn't let them eat you. My name is Kion by the way."

Kiara sat up and smiled which made Kion blush as he smiled a bit more. "I'm Kiara."

Kion wanted to say something before he noticed it was passed noon. "I should go. It's nice meeting you Kiara."

Kiara nodded, not trusting her voice. Before she turned and headed back to the Pridelands hoping no one would have noticed her absence. But knowing her father, she doubt it.

 _ **Scar's part of the Outlands**_

 _ **ROAR**_

"Scar, what was that?"

The rich brown lion didn't answer right away. He was too interested in the heads of lions disappearing back into the sky. He shook his head before looking at his peachy cream mate. "That was the roar of the elders. But I wondered who it was."

Nala and Scar's attention was brought to their son who came walking over with a distinctive expression. That's when Scar noticed the mark on his son's shoulder.

"It was you." then a thought acoured. "Who did you save?"

Nala was looking at her mate with confused green eyes. "Scar, what are you talking about?"

Kion was afraid of the punishment if he lied so he lowered his head. "A pridelander. The princess to be exact."

Scar narrowed his green eyes as he roared. Kion fell on his back as he looked up with fearful eyes. "You did what!?"

"I couldn't let her die and maybe I wanted to be friends..."

Scar stopped pacing at Kion's last words. He looked down and grinned. "You brilliant child. You will make a fine king one day." Scar pushed the cub over to Nala before heading towards Xolo's cave. "Put the the children to sleep Nala. Then meet me in Xolo's cave. I have a new plan that's to die for."

Nala was completely confused but picked up Kion and headed for the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, kinda been in the dumps for a bit. But before we start I want to express a question that a reviewer asked; as for Kiara being a part of the Pridelands Guard. I have to see how to fit it into the story. Now without further ado here's chapter nine.**

Xolo lifted her head when she heard Scar entered the cave. Her pale blue eyes was filled with concern and worry, "Scar, what was that?"

The rich brown lion shook his head before looking at the golden blonde bundle that was snuggled against the blonde lioness' side. "That was Kion and that's all you need to know. Now, what's my daughter's name?"

Xolo smiled lovingly before uncrossing her paws to reveal a bundle of orange brown fur. "Actually it's their. Scar meet your son Darce and your daughter Mpenzi." then she moved her eyes up to her lover. "Which one is going to be your chosen heir-"

Scar cut off the blonde lioness with a raise of his paw. "I may have mated with you but you are not my mate. Kion is my heir..." Scar stopped and gazed fondly at the golden blonde cub. "But I have a spot for our newest princess." Xolo tilted her head as the confusion made the rich brown lion continue. "Mpenzi will be Kion's bethroled."

"Scar!" Xolo gasped with wide pale blue eyes. "Aren't they-"

"Siblings." Scar smiled. "Yes. But Nala dosen't know that and that way my blood stays on the throne. It will be tradition, and that way even though I may be dead I'll always be in rule."

Xolo nodded unable to say anything. What could she say? He was the king after all. Her attention was brought to the cave entrance where she growled as Nala and her follower walked in. "Nala." then she turned narrowed eyes to the pale tan lioness. " _Zira_."

Kalila growled, showing her sharp teeth before turning her amber eyes on her father.

 _ **On the Other Side of the Outlands**_

Kasar stalked into the hyena valcano base to be greeted by the stern face of the boss. "Janja."

The dark gray, dark blue eye hyena sneered. "I see no cub."

"But Janja!" Cheezi whimpered with his bitten ears against his head. "There was another cub and he had a scary roar."

Kasar lowered his head and sighed. "Unfortunately it's true. There were even lions in the sky roaring with the cub."

Janja was silent before he growled and raised his paw only to stop when he heard a farmilar voice.

"Janja. They're telling the truth."

The four younger hyenas turned to see a old smokey gray hyena with a hairless head and a receding mane.

Kasar lowered his head as the elder walked by. "Elder Banzai."

Banzai nodded his head before turning his yellow eyes on the now matriarch. "Son, your mother-"

"Don't mention that trader! Her along with my so called sisters, Asante and Jasiri."

Banzai nodded with a sigh. "Of course. But we have never told you about the Lion Guard. Scar once had the roar Cheezi discribed. The roar of the elders, his newest cub must have it." then he looked at his son with a evil grin. "Janja, do you know what this means?"

Janja snarled as his ear twichted. "No,"

Banzai's grin widened. "The powerful roar of the elders have been granted to the Outlands. Leaving the Pridelands with no protection."

Janja's dark blue eyes lit up as he turned to his gathered pack. "You have heard my father. The Pridelands are at our mercy. Tonight we strike!"

The hyenas cheered along with Mizingo and his valtures but none were aware of a pair of dark blue eyes watching before disappearing.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A light yellow cheetah cub ran around the watering hole causing dust to come up causing a young female cream and gold egret to cough while perched on a elephant calf's tusk.

"Cullen." the small bird yelled at a dark yellow cheetah cub that was lying nearby. "Do something about your brother!"

Cullen sighed heavily before getting up and ran along with the light yellow cub before slowing down and grabbed the other cub's black tipped tail. "Bunga...you're upsetting the others."

Bunga slumped to the ground before giving a cheeky smile. Cullen rolled his eyes before turning to sit by the other animals.

"Anyone know where the princess is?" Bunga asked mostly to himself but the others heard him.

The elephant calf shook his head before looking towards priderock. "I saw her cousin earlier. Said Kiara went exploring. She should be back soon."

The other young animals nodded before settling down as they awaited their friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sure you weren't expecting a new chapter so quickly. So here's chapter ten, enjoy.**

Kiara walked through a valley that led back to the Pridelands. Her exploring had led her to go a bit further than expected. Plus, the hyena encounter drove her a further before they caught her. The golden orange cub shuddered at the memory before jumping from instinct when a rock came tumbling down. Kiara looked up to see nothing to turn around only to scream.

A black paw out stretched before clamping the princess' mouth shut. "Hey, Princess. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kiara jerked away and glared at the hyena. "You're a hyena."

The grayish hyena rolled her dark blue eyes. "You lions are very bright."

Kiara continued to glare. "What do you want, hyena?"

"The name is Jasiri and believe it or not I came to help, Princess Kiara."

Kiara frowned as she scoffed. She remembers the ruthless tales about hyenas. Their greed and selfishness destroyed the Pridelands. "You help me...ph! Yeah right." when she turned away is when she realized like something. Kiara turned and folded a ear back. "How do you know who I am?"

Jasiri giggled before walking over to the young cub. "You have the scent of the lion that my family's ally almost killed." Kiara looked confused causing Jasiri to clear her throat. "Anyway, I'm not like the other hyenas you had the misfortune of meeting."

Kiara looked up at the young adult hyena. Fear filled her features as the memory of earlier keep rushing forward. "H-how so?"

Jasiri smiled as she walked away a bit. "My sister and I lead a small pack of hyenas who are against our brother's rule. We had separated with our mother, Shenzi but her heart ache from feeling disappointed with our brother killed her. You see princess, we believe in the circle of life. We don't take things for granted like my brother and his crew."

Kiara looked down as the story ran through her head. She kinda felt bad for the older animal.

"In a way...we're kinda the same. Sisi ni sawa, Kiara."

Kiara shook her head before glaring up at the greyish hyena that now stood on a ledge. "You're saying that we're the same. I don't think so." Kiara turned her back on the hyena,

" _You think that life is one big game_

 _You joke, you laugh, you take no blame_

 _I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same_."

Jasiri shook her but smiled at the cub.

" _You've got to look past what you see_

 _Try not to judge so easily_

 _Believe it or not, you're a lot like me_

 _Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me!_

 _Sisi ni sawa means we're the same_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_ "

Kiara; " _I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain!_ "

Jasiri; " _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_ "

Jasiri jumped down and danced a little before leaping on a higher ledge.

" _Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr_

 _But take a look under the fur_

 _Deep in our heart is what matters for sure_

 _'Cause we both know a higher call_

 _Like every creature big and small_

 _The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all_

 _The Circle of Life will guide us all!_

 _Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_ "

Kiara understood now. They have their differences but they still have a lot of similarities. " _Though you've got your spots, and my dad have a mane!_ "

Jasiri; " _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_ "

Both; " _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_ "

Kiara; " _Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye_."

Jasiri; " _I can't imagine why_

 _It's very easy if you try!_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_ "

Kiara; " _Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts_

 _Not to judge hyenas by their spots!_ "

Jasiri; " _Sisi ni sawa!_

 _Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!_ "

Kiara; " _Forget about the past_

 _When there's nothing to gain_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_ "

Both; " _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_

 _Sisi ni sawa means we're the same_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_

 _Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_

 _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_

 _Sisi ni sawa!_

 _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_ "

Jasiri; " _Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!_ "

After catching their breathes Kiara realized that during their singing that they were moving further into the valley. Now the golden orange princess could make out the shadow line of priderock.

"You helped me through the valley?"

Jasiri nodded before walking over to the cub's side. "But that's not what I had in mind. You must go quickly and warn my father. My brother, Janja and his pack are attacking the Pridelands soon."

"How soon?" Kiara asked with wide eyes.

"Tonight." Jasiri said with a heavy sigh.

Kiara looked up and noticed it was passed noon. "I have to go!" she took of towards the Pridelands. "Thank you Jasiri!"

Jasiri watched the princess run into the tall grass before turning and running off towards her own pack.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A young white and orange egret flew over the Pridelands. He was looking for his group of friends, as he was given a very important task. Running along with him was Faraji, his friend and future queen's cousin.

"Where is she? Uncle Simba is going to kill her." the goldish cub moved his pale green eyes up to the egret. "Ono, you see anything?"

Ono scanned the kingdom to spot something running towards the watering hole. "I see her!"

The two went to the watering hole just a bit before Kiara did. The golden orange cub slumped down as her cousin and group of friends surrounded her.

"Kiara, where have you been? The king is going crazy!"

Kiara sat up and took deep breathes before looking at Faraji. "I figured but me facing my father will have to wait. There's danger coming and I need all of your help."

Cullen walked over with his black tipped ears against his head. "Kiara..what's going on?"

Kiara took a deep breath before looking at her friends. Emmett the greyish elephant calf, Cullen and Bunga the cheetah brothers, Ono and Ova who wasn't related but was close friends, and her cousin, Faraji. "A pack of hyenas are going to attack the Pridelands."

Ova took flight with wide eyes. "We must tell the king!"

Kiara looked up and noticed that the sun was about to set. "There's no time. We need to do this, I have faith in us that we can save the Pridelands. But we need Kellan and Blaze."

Bunga smiled throwing a paw in the air. "I'm in."

Ono nodded before flapping his wings. "I'll go get Kellan and Blaze." before flying off.

Kiara and the others didn't have to wait long as soon Ono came flying back with a deep golden leopard cub and a greyish-blue elephant calf came running over.

"What's going on?" asked the greyish-blue elephant calf.

Kiara took a deep breath. "Hyenas are going to attack our home. So I need all of you to to help." she looked towards the elephant calfs. "Emmett, Kellan, you two are the strongest. You two will be the muscle, do everything you have to get the hyenas out of the Pridelands. Bunga and Faraji, you're the bravest, same do anything to protect our home. Cullen and Blaze, the fastest, you two know what to do." then she looked at the egrets. "Ono keep a look out while Ova, find my father and uncles and tell them."

Kiara wasn't scared anymore and she wasn't going to run and hide. She was going to protect her home and kingdom. As she thought on this she wasn't aware of the figure above the clouds and stars smiling proudly.


End file.
